


Could You Do Me A Favour?

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, Spoilers for Blindspot Season 5, This is an idea I had at 3am one night and just needed it to exist, non binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: Rich isn’t feeling great about himself and Patterson tries her best to understand what he is feeling.
Relationships: Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson (Blindspot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Could You Do Me A Favour?

Spending so much time in the bunker had allowed the team to think about themselves a lot, who they are, what they want to do when they finally get their lives back. Jane had been thinking about asking Kurt whether to try for a baby when things settle, Patterson was thinking about a Wizardville sequel, Tasha was planning for her own child which wasn’t to far away now, but Rich... Rich had been questioning something that none of the team could help him with. Everyone knew what advice to give about babies and games but when it came to Rich’s thoughts, no one would understand. He stood staring into the old, cracked mirror for a moment and sighed, things didn’t feel right. Some parts did, but some parts he couldn’t stand, and then other days those parts would be okay again. Rich grabbed the clippers from the top of the sink and looked at his beard. ‘Will I regret this when I wake up tomorrow?’ He thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and started to shave away the beard. Little by little, he felt slightly more himself... atleast for today. He dropped the clippers and smiled. “That’s better” he muttered, tidying away and slipping into one of his many patterned shirts. 

“Good morning!” Patterson beamed as he walked in. “I like the new look!”  
“Oh... Thank you” he said as he sat down at the computer, rubbing his face. Patterson placed a mug of steaming coffee in-front of him and started to explain their daily tasks, “We have a ton of research to do today on the weapons Madeline is importing. Tasha is resting because her morning sickness is kicking her ass, Weller is getting some groceries and Jane is filling the generator.” She tapped away at her computer for a moment, bringing up multiple highlighted webpages and blueprints. Rich stared into the mug, barely listening to what she was saying. “Rich?” She tapped her hand on the table. His eyes quickly locked onto her. “Sorry, I’m just tired... Show me what you’ve found” He sipped the coffee as he moved his chair over to her computer. 

——————

The day was slow, they had barely found any information on what the weapons are and how many there are. The most they had was a more precise location. Patterson looked at the time and groaned. 2:36am. Weller, Jane and Tasha had all gone to bed hours prior, knowing Rich and Patterson were the best ones for this job. “Hey, lets give up and go to bed, we’ll try again in the morning” she looked over to the other side of the table where Rich was gazing into his bowl of cereal, slowly pushing around the little shapes of wheat.   
“Rich...” She moved over to his side of the table.   
“Hmm”  
“You haven’t been yourself for weeks now. I know this bunker sucks but there’s clearly something else going on”   
“You wouldn’t understand” he sighed, standing up and taking his bowl through to the kitchen. She followed him and sat down on the floor, patting the cold tile next to her. He rolled his eyes and sat down, leaning against the counters.   
“You can talk to me, Rich. I want to know where my happy, funny, bubbly friend has gone”   
He brought he knees up to his chest, hoping it would provide a little comfort.   
“Being stuck down here has given me so much time to think about things. Before, I never had time, even in prison I was still distracted. But I’ve always felt that... I just don’t feel like me. Some days I feel disgusting like this, then some days it feels prefect”   
Patterson stayed quiet, placing her hand on his.   
“I don’t feel like a guy... But then I also don’t feel like a woman” he paused for a moment, wiping a few tears.   
“Could you do me a favour?” He looked at her with an anxious smile.   
“Sure” she gently squeezed his hand.  
“Could you use they/them pronouns for me?” Rich looked at her nervously.   
“Of course I can. Do you want to try it out around me first or do you want the rest of the team using them?”   
They sighed with relief, resting their head on Patterson’s shoulder.   
“Could you just use them for now and we’ll come up with something to say to the rest of the team once we’ve had some sleep” they said, looking up at the clock.   
Patterson laughed, “it is very late.”  
“Thank you, Patterson”   
“You’re my friend. It’s the least I can do” she wrapped her arm around their shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the top of their head. As uncomfortable as the tiled kitchen floor was, they sat cuddling for a few minutes. “I’m going to go to bed, thank you for this” Rich stood up, reaching a hand out for Patterson. They pulled her up and she hugged them tight. Patterson grabbed her phone and waved to the other hacker as she left for her bedroom on the other side of the bunker. Rich wiped their tears and smiled, grabbing a glass of water and turning off the lights. 

——————

Patterson woke up a lot earlier than the rest of the team. She quickly put on a sweater and jeans and ran downstairs. She swiftly scribbled a note and left it in-front of her computer.

Getting groceries, will be back soon  
\- Patterson 

When she got back, Tasha and Jane were in the kitchen making some coffee.  
“Morning!” Jane smiled.  
“Hey, do you know if Rich is awake yet?”  
“Yes, he’s just getting changed. He said he’ll be 20 minutes. Kurt is just tidying up our room” Jane said as she sipped on the coffee. Patterson resisted the urge to correct Jane just yet, not before she’d spoken to Rich. She dumped one bag on the table, clutching another close to her. “There’s some snacks in there, take what you need” Patterson said as she rushed off to Rich’s room. She knocked on the door and it swung open, Rich stood there with a toothbrush in their hand. She closed the door behind her and looked inside the bag. “I have a gift for you. I don’t know if it’s your kind of thing, but it might help with your dysphoria on days when you feel a little more feminine” she explained as she pulled out a simple black dress covered in patterns, similar to their many shirts. Rich stayed quiet for a moment, smiling, before wrapping their arms around the scientist.   
“I guess you like it?” She laughed.  
“Thank you so much, for everything” they cried. Patterson laid the dress on the bed and held Rich close for a moment. “I love you” she whispered, pulling away a little to look at their face. Rich cautiously leant in and kissed her, which surprised her. It wasn’t as she’d imagined, it was soft, not too intense. “I love you too” they smiled, their foreheads still touching. “Anyway, Pattycakes, we need to get to work” they quickly kissed her again before walking out to find the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to stick to he/him in the narration until Rich came out as you probably noticed. I didn’t want to just say what was going on right from the start. It’s a journey when you question your gender and I wanted to portray that here. Also, yes I ship Patata but I also ship Patterson and Rich.


End file.
